Those Four Letters
by AmbrollinsTho
Summary: Love is inevitable, you cannot control it. How will Seth react when he falls in love with his very own tag team partner? How will this affect them both? Coming to terms with his feelings proves to be harder than expected when all sorts of events occur in the ring, backstage and out of the arena completely. (May sound like just another Ambrollins story- It's not like the rest.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean let out a heavy sigh as he sluggishly pulled the heavy door open. Waking up at 6am did not sit well with the superstar; although the idea of seeing the current United States champion, Seth Rollins, did cheer him up slightly. As the door to the training centre swung open, Dean painted the closest thing to a smile he could, across his face. With his hands buried in his pockets and head hung low, he avoided eye contact with both Brie and Nikki who were running through basic sequences in one ring, and Wade, who was on the phone in the corner.

"About time you got here." Seth smirked as he leaned against the bright yellow ropes watching Dean enter the building in perhaps the most antisocial manner. "It's six in the morning, Seth… If anything, I'm early!" the lunatic shot back. Seth responded with a quiet chuckle, still eyeing Dean as he climbed into the ring, "Alright, what are we going through today?" he asked as he put his phone and water bottle down in the corner. "Anything really, I mean we've got Night of Champions coming up so we can just do some basic stuff, maybe we can run through a match or something." Seth suggested.  
"We can have a match together!" Nikki Bella interrupted with a mischevious grin on her face.  
"No." Dean immediately snapped. Nikki beckoned Brie as she slid out of the ring and jogged to the two former Shield members. "Why not?" she asked. Dean, a little less sympathetic than Seth, rolled his eyes.  
"Because we don-" Seth nudged his friend gently before offering his opinion.  
"Sure, we can try a match together, what do you wanna do? Mixed tag?" he smiled at the twins.  
"No, you and Dean taking on me and Nikki." Brie giggled as she looked at Nikki who nodded in agreement.  
"Alright... Fair enough." Seth said then turned to Dean giving him a stern look that he understood as 'no buts!' or something along those lines. The Bellas high-fived before jumping onto the apron. Brie offered to start however her sister pushed her aside and climbed through the ropes. Dean leaned in and pressed one hand against Seth's chest as he whispered to him, "I'll start." Rollins discreetly hid his smile and stood on the apron.

It had been almost half an hour when Brie hit a Bella Buster on Dean and pinned him… Of course he let her win! The twins rolled out of the ring and grabbed their bags. "Alright, we're off… But before we go I might as well let you know Dean, Bryan told me about your idea for his bachelor party!" the hippie grinned. Dean raised an eyebrow, confused. "Strip club!" Brie rolled her eyes. Ambrose smirked and nodded.  
"Ew Dean! Women are so much more than ass and boobs! You're such a man!" Nikki laughed.  
"No shit!" Dean and Seth both exclaimed at the same time, they looked at each other and locked eyes before they were Nikki intervened. "If I see either of you," she pointed at the men "in a strip club, I'll rack attack the hell outta both of you!" and with that, she left with Brie. Seth turned to Dean,  
"So you're into strip clubs, huh?"  
"What guy isn't?" Dean chuckled. Seth turned away and thought before he replied.  
"Yeah I suppose you're right…"

"Ladies and gentlemen we are sold out in Brooklyn, New York for Monday Night Raw!" Dean hurriedly pulled on his jeans as the cheerful voice of Michael Cole announced in joy as the crowd roared in excitement. The cheers quickly transitioned into a much more negative reaction as Rollins' music echoed throughout the arena as well as the backstage area. Jane Geddes, Dean didn't know exactly what her job was however he did know she was in charge and _not _to be argued with, peered her head around the door. Looking as if she was in a rush, she quickly yelled over the music "You're up next!" to which Dean replied with a nod. The door closed and he pulled on his boots before leaving the locker room. He was pretty sure Seth was nearly finished with his lines and that he should be ready at the curtain by now so turned his walk into a slight jog. His theme hit just as he ran into the monitor room where Jane, Mark and Vince sat watching the show on small screens with headsets. He jogged up the steps and pulled the curtain aside, took a deep breath then stepped through.

Now in his unstable character, he walked around the minitron with his tongue stuck out. Each and every fan was on their feet screaming as the popular superstar made his way down the ramp. His theme faded out and he climbed into the ring, picking up his microphone from the apron. He smirked at Seth who eyed him carefully. "I think we've heard enough crap from you, _Mr Rollins_, so how about you come outta your fictional kingdom and step into reality." The lunatic licked his lips as the crowd cheered once again. Shivers were sent down his spine and hairs on his arms stood rigid as the adrenaline kicked in. "The reality is… In 6 nights time, at Night of Champions, your head is gonna be smashed into this mat, you're shoulders are gonna be down for the 1-2-3 and you're United States championship is coming home with me." As Seth lifted his mic and opened his mouth to speak, Dean kicked his gut, lifted his arms and drove him headfirst onto the ring mat. His theme hit once again as he took hold of the red, white and blue belt and held it high. "Is this gonna be the scene we see come Night of Champions?" Jerry Lawler excitedly exclaimed as Dean left the ring. The lights went down. Rollins rolled out of the ring and headed backstage with Dean. Brie Bella passed them as she hurried down to the ring for her match up next.

The former Shield members walked back through the curtain as Brie's theme boomed throughout the arena. Dean peered over Mark Carrano's shoulder and watched on the monitor as the Bella started the 'Yes!' chants, the WWE universe soon followed. "Oi, you two!" a sweet British accent caused Seth and Dean to quickly turn. Paige stood in front of them with a sly smirk on her face. She was sporting a new attire, at least, new to Dean. Her top and bottoms were a dark purple and very glossy. It complimented her Divas Championship which she was hung loosely over her shoulder. "Just wanted to let you know that our matches at Night of Champions have been switched. Nikki and I were meant to be semi-main and you two were meant to be on second but we've been switched so you're semi main instead!" she smiled before turning and walking to the curtain. Her theme song hit as Dean and Seth walked away. "Hey Dean, wanna do something tonight?" Seth inquired with a nervous gulp. Dean flicked his fringe out of his face and replied with a simple "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seth was bisexual. He'd been with both women and men. He tended to keep this secret though, especially around friends like Dean who bled heterosexuality. Rollins questioned at times whether he had feelings for Dean. They'd known each other since their days back down in FCW, they had a friendship that was unbreakable yet Seth still felt his secret could completely ruin everything. Ambrose was like a teddy bear shielded by steel. Work past the metal exterior, and you discover the kinder, gentler side of him however one wrong move and the gates will fall, once again shutting you out and effectively sending you straight back to square one. It was at that stage where Rollins felt he wouldn't push or force anything, but if something did happen between the two, he _definitely_ would not resist.

The plane jolted as the wheels gently touched down. Seth nudged Dean who quickly woke from his slumber. He stretched and groaned before pulling on his jacket. As they came to a halt, both men stood and pulled their bags out from the compartment above. "About damn time we got here." Dean yawned, still tired. _Great, he's in one of those moods. _Seth thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

They both stood next to the conveyor belt waiting for their suitcases to pass, Dean with a coffee in one hand, his other in his pocket. Seth was scrolling through his instagram. "Hey!" Dean grumbled as he dragged his suitcase towards him. Rollins was brought back to reality and swiftly took his suitcase. "I'll just call a taxi to my apartment, we'll put our suitcases down then go out for dinner, I guess." Seth hissed through clenched teeth, frustrated with Dean's lack of suggestions or lack of speaking altogether. He led him out of the airport and waited for a taxi to pull up. "You gonna be this quiet all week?" Seth turned to Dean.  
"I'm just tired!" his partner retorted. Dean had agreed to stay with Seth all week at his apartment but for some strange reason, he now regretted this agreement and longed to be in his own house, alone.

The taxi journey dragged on and was awkwardly silent. After what felt like hours of driving, Seth paid and climbed out, hurrying to his front door. He opened it and threw his bags down in the hall; he was not in the best of moods either. Dean trailed behind, eyes glued to his phone. "I don't have a guest room or anything, so you can take my room, I'll just crash on the sofa." Seth announced, expecting Dean to argue back and insist on taking the sofa but when he turned around, he was already making his way to the bedroom. That was it; Seth wasn't going to put up with this attitude all week. He stormed into the bedroom, furiously pushing the door open. "Shit!" he cried out when he saw a half-naked Dean standing before him. The lunatic fringe was wearing only a pair of tight, grey boxer shorts. Dean cocked his head; realising Seth had made no effort to turn away. "Umm... Seth?" he called. Seth shook his head and left. He sighed as he stood in the hallway.  
"Sorry, man…" he said just loud enough for Dean to hear through the relatively thin walls. "S'alright… you can come back in." Ambrose mumbled. He did as he said and entered his room again.  
"Umm…" Seth awkwardly stared; Dean hadn't bothered putting anything else on…  
"What?" he threw his hands in the air. "Oh c'mon Seth we've been friends for years and you're still afraid to see me in my underwear?" he chuckled. Picking up on the slight change of mood, Seth queried "What was up earlier?" Dean's smile quickly sunk into a frown. He let out a heavy sigh before explaining. "Renee got engaged today… I know we're over but, I don't like seeing her with another guy…" He laid on the bed with his hands covering his face. Seth walked over and laid down next to him. "Damn… I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault… Shit happens I guess, huh?" Dean turned his head ever so slightly, just enough to see Seth's genuinely concerned, caring face staring right back at him. "Guess so." He said, he knew Dean was crying on the inside and just too afraid to show it. That was one thing that would never change about Ambrose, his pride in his masculinity.

Dean slowly sat up. "We should start thinking about dinner…" he mumbled as he buried his face in his hands. Seth, still laying, eyed his former tag team partner. "Seth?" he snapped back to reality as the husky voice called him.  
"Yeah... umm… I don't really wanna go out so I'll just cook something. Anything in particular you want?" Seth stammered.  
"I'll eat anything." Dean stood up. "We can make do with whatever you've got, I'm gonna go shower first though." He yawned and stretched, flexing his muscles as he did so… Whether that was deliberate or not, Seth could only guess. "Alright, I'll get dinner started." Dean let out a loud groan as he stood up. "Oh, and the bathroom is just down the hall, last door on the left." He stated as the two left the room.  
Dean responded with "Thanks bud!" as well as a gentle slap on the back.

Twenty minute later, Seth carefully placed one bowl of pasta on the counter then took his to the living room where he leapt onto the sofa and laid down. Dean closed his eyes as the warm water droplets came into contact with his soft skin and quickly raced from chest to abs and abs to legs. Looking down, he watched as bubbles of shampoo swirled around in the water before swiftly rushing to the plughole. His heart almost leapt when he noticed a few drops of blood drip to the palette. He soon realised that he had an undiscovered cut on his right shoulder, nothing to worry about. His hands gently rubbed his chest before each finger traced the line between his abs. He subconsciously began to roam his lower regions and wondered if he should _satisfy himself_… Or would Seth become wary and suspicious of the lengthy amount of time he was taking? _Ah, who care if he realises _he thought to himself being the rule-breaking rebel he had turned out to be. Although, simply pleasing yourself wasn't exactly against the rules now, was it? He wrapped his hands around his fairly long shaft and began to slowly pump. A slight moan escaped from his sealed lips. He gradually increased his speed until a relatively loud clink of fork against bowl caused him to freeze. Obviously dinner was ready. _God dammit, guess I'll have to wait until later _Dean sighed before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He pulled a towel from the metal racks above the sink and wrapped it around his waist.

Seth turned and smiled as Dean entered the room. He was wearing baggy tracksuit bottoms which hung low on his hips, low enough for Seth to catch sight of the waistband of his boxers. "Your pasta is on the counter." Seth pointed to the conjoined kitchen area. Dean nodded and collected his bowl of food. "What are you watching?" Dean grimaced as he glared at the TV screen which appeared to be showing some sort of reality show. "Trust me, there's literally nothing else on." Seth rolled his eyes. The brunette sat down on the recliner and pulled the handle, although nothing happened. "Oh, that chair's broken." The nicknamed 'architect' informed Dean.  
"Okay then… Well, you gonna budge up or what?" Dean smirked.  
"What?"  
"I said are you gonna budge up?"  
"Why?"  
"I wanna lie down…"  
"I'm not moving!" Seth whined.  
"Great… now budge." Dean pulled Seth forward slightly and laid down behind him. "Okay this feels weird…" he suddenly realised and chuckled.  
"I'm not moving, Dean." Seth repeated.  
"Neither am I."  
"Then you'll have to put up with the weirdness."  
"Alright, alright." Dean smiled.

Two empty bowls sat on the wooden floor beside the sofa, pasta sauce spewed all over the inside as if the pasta had literally been murdered. Next to them, the hand of Seth as his arm lazily draped over the side of the sofa. His hair hid most of his face although a slight smile was distinguishable. The same could be said about Dean, he was smiling too. It was 2am; both men had fallen asleep on the sofa. Although there was limited space, Seth had managed to curl himself into a foetal position. Dean had wrapped one muscular arm around his stomach tightly. Not too tightly, just tightly enough to make him feel a mixture of safe, protected, loved and maybe just a bit awkward. But Dean hadn't complained, or even noticed for that matter. Whilst this may seem quite strange to the both of them if they wake up in a similar position the next morning, Seth would leave it be for now. He would _definitely _not resist.

**I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far. It probably wasn't the best idea to start writing a story during exam month... Oh well! I'm sorry if you feel not much is happening in the story at the minute, I'm still trying to get right into the zone. I promise future chapters will be better:) Don't forget to leave a review, I would really appreciate to hear what you have to say!**


End file.
